


Soft Things

by OneshotPrincess



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Community: daredevilkink, Mini-Fic, Multi, POV Outsider, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneshotPrincess/pseuds/OneshotPrincess
Summary: Stick shakes his head. Damn kids think they can have it all, win the world and then some. As if the universe isn’t trying to fuck them over the first chance it gets. As if Stick hasn’t already warned Matt about what happened to soft things. They make you weak, sure. But they’re also usually the first to go when they find you.Matty never did listen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OP filling for her own [ prompt](http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/8423.html?thread=17124327#cmt17124327) because i just couldn't resist! My one's kind of understated thanks to the outsider POV. Also Stick because he's an asshole but I like his character :P

See the first thing wrong with this goddamn scenario is that Matty’s not jerking awake and ready the minute Stick’s feet land on the rooftop. Hasn’t he taught him better than this?

The second thing that’s wrong is that there are five- fucking _five_ \- heartbeats in the room below, all pooled together in a clusterfuck of heat. He knows the other three. He knows what Matty's been doing hanging around them. He makes it his business to know so it pisses him off to find out that he’s missed the fifth. The third and final thing, and this has got to be the worst offender, is that one of the heartbeats is small, barely perceptible. A terrible mistake, the worst kind.

Stick shakes his head. Damn kids think they can have it all, win the world and then some. As if the universe isn’t trying to fuck them over the first chance it gets. As if Stick hasn’t already warned Matt about what happened to soft things. They make you weak, sure. But they’re also usually the first to go when they find you.

Whatever. It’s been years. Matt can make all the mistakes he damn well pleases, that thick-skulled brat. Stick’s got a job to do and he needs a devil’s help to do it. Assuming the devil still existed somewhere in there.

He takes up a brisk pace, climbing down the always-open hatch (security hazard that the dumbasses below are ignoring). He’s being quiet but not too quiet and Matty really should be awake by now. He’s gotten softer, more complacent; his breathing hasn’t changed at all-

But someone else’s has. 

Stick pauses and minutely shifts his head, acknowledging the Jones girl. She must be glaring, he’s sure but she doesn’t do anything else. He takes the moment to catalogue the surroundings more efficiently.

Matty’s curled up all cutesy-like on one end of the couch and the girl’s sharing the space with him, head pillowed on his thigh. He can hear the rustle of hair on sweatpants. The bigger one, Cage, smelling of stale chips, beer and sweat is lying on his back in front of the couch breathing out air like a foghorn. Funny how Matty can’t stand cotton sheets but can sleep through _this_ racket and _then some_. And the smaller one, Rand. Well this one smelled a little cleaner Stick’ll give him that. Flowery incense and aftershave. He’s tucked into Cage’s side, wheezing with each breath. Cracked ribs. 

All around him Stick can _feel_ the excess and it makes his skin crawl. Sure, there are the usual smells of antiseptic and dried blood. But there are more lamps buzzing and furniture creaking. A dozen more spices on the rack since the last time he’d been here and seven different kinds of shampoo wafting through that bathroom DOOR, all intermingling with the scent of sweat and day’s old jizz and cum from four different bodies.

Either Matty’s gotten desensitized enough not to notice or he just doesn’t fucking care. Maybe he even fucking likes it like this.

Jones’s arm rustles across her sweatshirt as she settles it across her in that classic protective motion, a few inches above where the tiny heart’s actually beating. She doesn’t move. Neither does Stick.

“Leave,” she growls out suddenly and Stick turns fully to face her. The effect is instantaneous. Matty jerks awake and freezes; before registering Stick’s presence seconds later than he should. Rand is a little more sluggish to wake but once he does he elbows Cage hard enough to send him bolting upright. 

“Well,” Stick drawls, lips curling into a sneer. It’s not even an act. He’s genuinely disgusted by this bullshit domesticity. “Don’t you all make a pretty picture?”

“Stick,” Matt says warily. “What are you doing here?”

Jones’s hand lands on his ankle, holding firmly and stopping Matty from getting up. “He was getting the fuck out,” she spits out.

Stick feels a little bit amused. If words were venom, this girl would be melting metal. Matty’s intrigued though, he can tell. Matty’s always interested where Stick’s concerned.

“Seriously dude,” Rand sits up. “Between the killer Nazis and the killer ninjas and the fire breathing whatever, I’m just not feeling it today. Maybe later.”

Stick tilts his head up. “Matty-”

Cage stand up. And really, Stick’s only gotten as old as he is by knowing when to fight and when to fold ‘em. They probably wouldn’t do much. Bleeding hearts the lot of them. But he’s not accomplishing much by standing around either. 

Well tough shit. Sometimes it’s not about saying the words. Sometimes it’s about reminding the little boy inside the man that he isn’t safe. That whatever lies he’s deluded himself into believing were lies all along and his past would never really leave him.

Matty’d come find him eventually. Matty always does.

Before he leaves, Stick can’t resist a parting shot. “You know I warned you about this Matty. Soft things.” He waves a hand for effect. “Sloppy,” he snorts then disappears.

As soon as he’s out of sight those dumbasses start talking. All ‘who was that’ and ‘what the fuck does he want’ and ‘abusive asshole who breeds child soldiers’. Hips lips curl back. Like there _wasn’t_ a war coming their way.

Matt stops it all with an exasperated ‘he’s still here guys.’ There’s silence. Stick exhales loudly, makes sure Matt can hear his disgruntlement, then meanders off to wait.

It takes two days for Matty to finally come find him and in the end, Stick’s not surprised when he’s flanked by his entourage. Stick wonders who that Jones girl cares about more as he listens to her grinding her teeth from a block away: that tiny heartbeat ticking away inside her or her boys who she doesn’t trust to take care of an old man on their own.

Smart of her not to underestimate him.

“Talk,” Matty growls and Stick has to scoff at what he thinks passes for intimidation. 

Still, he thinks as he listens to the hard fabric moving against Cage’s biceps and the swish of Rand’s sash. If Matty’s gonna ignore Stick and keep indulging anyway, it’s good of him to pick the softies that could punch back.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a kudos if you liked it! :)


End file.
